


Of Middles And Ends

by nereid



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to, so she kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Middles And Ends

She wants to, so she kisses him. (It sounds like a beginning, but it's not, it's not a   
beginning, she is already in the middle and gasping for air and her head spinning with Jess   
Rory Dean Jess Dean Jess, Jess.)

*

It's not really a choice, even.  
(She thinks he might just be the Rick to her Ilsa, and she knows who Ilsa ends up with.)

*

He smiles rarely and almost never laughs, talks like he'll be charged for every syllable.  
(She smiles often, laughs more often than she smiles, and talks as if life's worth is 

measured by number of words spoken.)

*

It's dirty and not healthy and disgusting and she sort of likes how he looks like with a   
cigarette.

"Want one?" he'll always be asking, and she'll always be rolling her eyes and shaking her  
head, always, or until he stops asking, whichever comes sooner.

(He stops asking.)

*

She thinks she should have known, thinking herself oh so smart, that it was doomed. (Maybe   
not from the start, but definitely from somewhere around the middle.)

(The girl doesn't get to save the boy and everything ends - it's cruel and hopeless and she   
would never write an article about it.)

*

He loves her, so he leaves her.

(It ends.)


End file.
